Daybreaker Idol
by TomBoy29
Summary: Mary-Lynnette and Hannah were silently watching American Idol, then their friends start fighting about the show...till Poppy knows how to solve it. Thus, causing the Daybreakers to sing like their lives depended on it! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey! This is my first fanfic about the Night World series so go easy on me. I'm sure you all know the amazing danielle redfern, yes she is my sister. And yes, if you read her author's notes, I am the one where we both get in "epic" fights, most which were put in her stories. This idea was made with the help of danielle, so hopefully you all like. Enjoy! R&R

**Disclaimer**:

Danielle: Kat does not own this story…even though I helped make it..

Kat: Shut up, you got a lot of stories planned in the future, give me a break! Also this story was my idea!

Ash: Ladies, ladies, don't fight for little ol' me ;)

Kat & Danielle: SHUT UP ASH!

*Ash pouts*

Danielle: OMG ASH, I'm sorry!

Kat: *rolls eyes* you baby him too much.

Danielle: just continue with the story!

Kat: FINE!

*Ash still pouting*

Kat: *glares at Ash* that's why I sometimes choose Quinn over you.

Danielle: JUST START!

Kat: Ash is still my favorite so don't complain.

Mary-Lynnette and Hannah were eagerly waiting for their favorite show to start, American Idol. Both girls were sitting on the large couch in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in their laps and bottles of water on the coffee table.

"I love when they go on the road first, I just can't believe the people who audition dress up all funny." Hannah said cheerfully.

Mare nodded. "Yeah, but you have to admit it's probably written on a script or something. No one would want to embarrass themselves in front of the whole U.S."

"Was up my ladies?" Morgead jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between the girls.

"We're not your whores, Morgead." Mare muttered.

"Ssshhhh, that's Jez." Morgead laughed quietly.

A book's spine hit the back of Morgead's head, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Morgead!" Jez yelled from across the room.

"I was joking woman!" Morgead got up slowly and rubbed the soon to be bump on his head. "How the hell did you even hear that all the way over there?"

Mare tried to block out the arguing soulmates and focused on the show that was starting.

"Half-vampire, remember?" Jez snapped.

Morgead gave her an innocent look, "Oh yeah, huh?" Jez walked out of the room, knowing she would get him back later.

"Morgead?" Mare can hear Hannah ask. "Can you please be quiet, American Idol is on and Mary-Lynnette and I want to watch it."

Everyone in the house, even Mare knew, that once Hannah gave that innocent look, she basically got what she wanted. Though she never used it for something bad, not like some girls Mare used to know back at Brier Creek.

Morgead listened as he sat down next to Mare and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. "So what season is this again?"

"Season ten." Mare answered. Usually she wouldn't share her popcorn with Morgead because he ate it all before she could even get some or even put mustard on it instead of butter, but since he was one of her cloest friends amongst the DayBreakers, she didn't protest.

"What? Steven Tyler is on it now?" Morgead sounded dumbfounded.

"Hell yeah!" The voice belonged to Mary-Lynnette's soulmate, Ash. He walked into the room with Quinn right by his side.

"He's amazing, don't hate on him." Quinn said.

"He is my idol, well after Hugh Hefner of course." Ash grinned deviously.

"That I can except, but what the hell is Jenifer Lopez doing there?" Morgead asked. Mare and Hannah sighed in annoyance as the three boys kept raising their voices about the show…and Jenifer Lopez.

Mare noticed that Ash was narrowing his eyes at Morgead, "Up."

"Que?" Morgead just loved to annoy him since Ash and Quinn always played pranks on him. (**A/N**: Que means what in Spanish.)

"Whatever Mario Lopez." Ash didn't care and just scooched in between his soulmate and Morgead.

"Fat ass your hurting my arm!" Morgead tried to push Ash away.

"You must be some what blind Morgead because I've heard my ass is sexy." Ash smirked at him.

"Ash." Mary-Lynnette warned him.

" How can you guys watch this show?" Quinn said in disgust. On the screen was a woman dressed up like a cowgirl and singing…horribly.

"It's funny." Morgead shrugged, not really paying any attention to Quinn's question.

"They suck." Quinn shook his head.

"Oh like you can do better Quinn?" Ash said sarcastically.

Hannah leaned to Mare's ear and whispered, "Why do I have that feeling this will lead into something…not good?"

Right as Hannah said those words Quinn standed up straight with a grin, "A matter of fact, I can. I heard that I have a sexy voice."

"I don't know Quinn." Morgead raised a brow with a cocky smirk, " I did hear that Ash's ass is sexy…even though I wish I didn't hear it."

"Damn straight." Ash added.

"Oh Goddess, please tell me you guys aren't making gay jokes." James, Ash's cousin, walked into the room, holding hands with his soulmate, Poppy. (**A/N**: I'm not making fun of gay people, I have nothing against gay people. I'm ok with gay people getting married. I mean really, why can't they get married?).

Great, Mare said in her head as she sighed. Now she couldn't hear the show let alone watch it.

"Wanna know how I know your gay?" Morgead said to James.

"I'm not gay." James said.

"You have the Lady Gaga CD in your Cd collection." Ash said. "What? No I- damn it Poppy! Don't mix your Cd's with mine!"

Poppy smiled at her soulmate and kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry Jamie."

After the kiss James' angered expression faded away.

"So what is this blasphemy I hear? Someone dising American Idol?" Poppy said with her arms folded across her chest.

All fingers pointed at Quinn. One thing to know about Poppy and what not to say around her…Don't. Make. Fun. Of. American. Idol.

"Quinn?" Poppy asked.

Quinn's arms immediately went up. "Hey, all I'm saying is that those people can't sing."

"Ok, Quinn since you're the expert of singing." Poppy said sarcastically, walked to the tv set and pulled out an Ipod and a karaoke microphone that Thierry bought if anybody wanted to use it for game night. "You do it."

Quinn gave her a are-you-fucking-serious-look?

"I would listen to her if I was you Quinn old boy." Ash mocked.

Mare grabbed the control and turned off the tv, this was more interesting now.

Hannah laughed lightly, "I wouldn't mind singing as well."

Mare quickly thought about it, "Yeah…I think I would want to try it too."

Morgead threw up his arms in exasperation, "What is this? American Idol."

Ash got up from his seat. "No…" He walked in front of the large plasma screen tv, "This…" He grabbed the microphone from Poppy and turned around quickly with a charming smile, "IS DAYBREAKER IDOL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews! Now I'm here to explain some of the questions you readers had. One, I will be accepting song requests, if you guys have any. Two, and I guess it's a little yes on if I'm working with danielle-redfern on this. We talk about ideas amongst ourselves and help each other. Since she got one of my stories I got one of hers. Lol we just choose who gets who. But she will be in most disclaimers and what not. Lastly, they will get a prize at the end! XD. Enjoy! Oh and the amazing danielle-redfern is the beta to my reader xD so if there's any mistake blame her lol XD**

**Disclaimer**:

Kat: Morgead! There you are! May you please do the disclaimer?

Morgead: Kat does not own Night World or us, just the plot of the story.

Danielle: AND I OWN IT TOO!

Kat and Morgead: *looks at her* No you don't

Danielle:…..

*Quinn walks to Danielle and hugs her*: It's ok Danielle, you own great stories.

Danielle: *Smiles* thanks Quinn

Kat and Morgead: *push them aside* And were back with…DAYBREAKER IDOL!

_Morgead threw up his arms in exasperation, "What is this? American Idol."_

_Ash got up from his seat. "No…" He walked in front of the large plasma screen TV, "This…" He grabbed the microphone from Poppy and turned around quickly with a charming smile, "IS DAYBREAKER IDOL!"_

"No…" Quinn sat back down, completely ignoring Poppy's death glares.

Quinn didn't want to re-enact a show that he HATED! You just don't do that. Even if he might get hurt(which he doubted) by Poppy, nothing on this planet could make him sing in front of all of them.

"That's a great idea Poppy, it's about time we used that thing." Thierry walked in with Galen and Keller; probably back from a mission. Then that's when Quinn knew there was something that could make him do it…his boss.

"Thierry, how the mission in New York go?" Hannah got up a kissed Thierry, her soulmate.

They both sat down on the couch while Galen and Keller sat on the other one that was occupied by Morgead. "It went good, we got five more Night people to join Circle Daybreak." Thierry answered.

"Are they coming over here?" Ash asked.

Thierry shook his head, "No, I made a base over there in New York about a few months ago. I assigned Lupe and Nilsson to run the base for now since I can't find anyone else suitable for the task."

"In other words they couldn't stand us, right?" Morgead joked.

Quinn started thinking that New York WAS like a thousand miles away from here…hmmm, "Thierry, can I get a transfer?"

"No, Quinn, you're a very important assets to this group. Losing you means losing one of my best men on the team." Thierry said a bit too enthusiastic.

"Your just siding with Poppy, aren't you?" Quinn asked grim.

Thierry's smile was replaced by a sly smirk, "Like Hannah she gets what she wants…because _she _uses force to get what she wants and I would like to have my _very _expensive things intact."

Quinn mouthed "traitor" to his boss and friend.

"What is this I hear about Quinn singing?" Rashel walked in with the rest of the Daybreakers, Jez, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Delos and Maggie.

"What the hell Poppy?" Quinn yelled.

Poppy put away her phone, "What? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rashel smirked at Quinn, "Come on Quinn, it will be fun!"

Ash and Morgead laughed at how Quinn's face was filled with dread. If Rashel wanted him to sing…well let's just say he won't go down alone.

"Ok I'll do it." Quinn shrugged.

Mare was the first to speak, "Really?"

By now Ash and Morgead stopped laughing. "If Rashel sings too." He smiled.

Ash and Morgead laughed even harder now, along with some people sniggering.

Delos had a confused expression, "Do we all have to sing?"

Maggie clapped her hands together, "Yeah we all should! It'll be fun!"

All the girls, except Jez, Keller and Rashel, were all agreeing. Galen left the room and came back in three minutes, still the three girls were not willing to sing. "I have an Ipod that Thierry gave me for Christmas last year." He held it up for everyone to see. "It has some good songs in it, even James helped me out on some so I doubt there will be music you guys wouldn't like."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." James said.

Poppy jumped up, "I have a video camera in my room!" And with that she left to get the video camera.

"I don't care, I'm not doing it!" Mare could hear Keller rally against the idea of singing in front of everyone. Her soulmate, Galen, rubbed her shoulder to assure her that she didn't have to if she didn't want to.

"Actually I think everyone should think." Thierry said out loud.

"Wait, what?" Morgead said. (hahaha from my sister's story ^^)

Thierry shrugged, "Why not? It wouldn't seem fair."

Hannah giggled, "You would really sing?" Hannah seemed shocked that her soulmate would do something like that. She figured he'd argue like some of the others.

Thierry laughed at her reaction, "Hon, I've been alive for what? Around two thousand years? I need to do something new or I'll go crazy."

Quinn tried to act shock, "Hannah is boring you, Thierry?"

"Thierry is a douche!" Morgead agreed.

The last part made Thierry narrow his eyes at the guys, "That is not what I meant."

"Calm down, you know they're kidding." Mare told Thierry.

"Yeah, they were." Jez and Rashel glared at their soulmates.

Now Poppy came back into the living room with her video camera, "Let's start!"

Quinn sighed in frustration, "Must I sing first?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"You started it, you do it." Galen laughed.

"Wait, if everyone has to sing. What'll be the prize?" Hannah asked.

Thierry though about it, "A vacation?"

"That isn't fair." Ash muttered. "It really wouldn't matter to you since you own like billions of dollars."

"Trillions." Thierry gloated.

"A mansion like this…with your money…and like ten girls maybe more?…you are the new generation of Hugh Hefner!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

Mare smacked Ash in the back of the head.

"I have an idea." Jez said with a grin that would make Lucifer proud.

"Yes, Satan's child?" James joked at his cousin.

"Who ever wins…get's to be in charge of the mansion for a day."

The silence hung around them for a few seconds till everyone started yelling and cheering.

"HELL YES!"

"NEW PLAYBOY MANSION!"

"Oh Goddess no!"

"Mwahahaha!"

"Pie!"

"I WANNA SING!"

"I hate you all…"

(A/N: The order goes like this for who just talked: Morgead, Ash, Thierry, Maggie, Poppy, Hannah and Keller.)

"Everyone be quiet!" Thierry yelled. Then it was silent.

The older vampire took a deep breath and tried to ease the pain in his head that the other Daybreakers caused from stress. "It looks like I'll really have to sing like my life depended on it…" He muttered.

"Yay!" Poppy and Maggie started cheering.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Morgead was determined to win this.

Ash spoke up, "Well, it will be like American Idol; with judges and spokes person."

"Why do I have a feeling that will be you?" Delos said.

Ash grinned at his cousin, "You bet your little rich ass it's me." Delos tried to punch Ash for the comment.

"Well, here are the rules. People will be split up into groups and they will sing, the judges will eliminate the people they think aren't that good after that group is done singing." Thierry explained.

"Do the judges have to sing?" Keller asked with hope.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair if they didn't." David said.

"Quite yourself you perv." Keller countered.

"Damn it Keller when will you let that go! " David yelled.

"I must know what happened." Ash said.

"He walked in on me changing in the bathrooms next to the pool." Keller narrowed her eyes at David.

"It was an accident! Galen you got to believe me!" David looked to his friend.

Galen lightly smiled, "I trust you, David…but."

"But what?" David wasn't getting a good feeling.

Galen's smile grew too innocent, "If it happens again I'll kick your ass."

Morgead, Ash and Quinn's mouth dropped.

"Galen just cursed…"

"And threatened someone…"

Ash walked to Galen and patted him on the back, "You have become a man!"

Morgead clapped, "We're so proud!"

"They grow up so fast." Quinn faked sobs.

"Back to the matter at hand!" Poppy yelled. She turned on the camera, "Ready when you are Ash."

He nodded, kissed Mare on the cheek, grabbed the microphone and went in front of the camera, "Welcome back to Daybreaker Idol! Our contestants will be choosing their favorite songs that- POPPY THE CAMERA NEEDS TO BE FOCUSED ON ME!" Ash yelled.

Poppy was absently taping a butterfly that had fluttered into the house, "Oh, sorry Ash!" She placed the camera back at him.

"Thank you, any ways, Our contestants will be choosing the one of their favorite songs that HAS to have a meaning to it." Ash pulled Quinn within the camera's view, "Our first contestant is John Quinn!" Quinn smacked him in the back of the head.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?" Ash tried to behave and not to hit him back….because Mare was giving him that warning look.

"Um…I don't know." Quinn was feeling really uncomfortable with the camera facing him.

"Come on, it has to have a meaning. Maybe about your life, your soulmate, your non-sex life." Quinn swung at Ash again and dodged with ease.

"Asshole." Quinn muffled.

"So you got one or not?" Ash said impatiently.

"A matter of fact, I do." Quinn yanked that microphone out of Ash's hand and climbed up on the coffee table, overlooking everyone. Quinn made a "ahem" noise and was about to sing till Ash butted in. "Wait, before you do, we must introduce our judges!" Quinn growled at Ash.

"Our first judge…!" Ash sat Jez on the couch Morgead was in, well was in, Ash shooed him away. "Is Jez Redfern! Our second is Galen Drache, and James whatever his insignificant last name is!" James threw a pillow at his cousin. "It's Rasmussen, jack ass!"

"Everyone stop throwing shit at me!" He yelled.

At that everyone threw pillows. "Okay, okay let's just, but Quinn once your done you'll be replacing James." Ash said.

"Why?" James said.

Ash looked at his little cousin, "Because I'm older and I said so."

"Do you want me to start or not?" Quinn yelled.

"Yes, but what song are you going to sing?" Ash asked.

Quinn smirked, "Beautiful Monster by Ne-yo."

Ash raised a brow "Okay…Galen! Start the music!" Galen placed his Ipod in his

Ipod radio and pressed play.

"_In all my life, and the here after,I've never seen someone like you"_

Quinn pointed at Rashel, everyone saw her blush._"You're a knifeSharp and deadlyAnd its me that you cut into""But I don't mind, in fact I like it,Though I'm terrified,I'm turned on but scared of you"_

In the background, Morgead, Ash and James were whistling and howling._"She's a monster,beautiful monster,beautiful monster,but I don't mindAnd I need her,Said I need her,beautiful monster,but I don't mindNo, I don't mind"Said I don't mindI don't I don't mindNo, I don't mindIn her eyes is love and fireAnd my heart, she's burnin' through_

Morgead yelled, "Pansy!" Quinn flipped him off as he continued._"But I don't mind, in fact I like it,Though I'm terrified,I'm turned on but scared of youShe's a monster,beautiful monster,beautiful monster,but I don't mindI don't mindAnd I need her,Said I need her,beautiful monster,but I don't mindI don't mind,I don't I don't mind,No, I don't mindPlayin' with my heartand she's playin' with my mind"_

Rashel's blush was still on her face. Mare couldn't help but admit that Quinn did have a good voice._"And I don't mind I don'tI don't mind,No I don't I don't mind,No I don't mind,I don't I don't mindShe's a monster,beautiful monster,beautiful monster,but I don't mindAnd I need her,Said I need her,beautiful monster,but I don't mindNo I don't mindSaid I don't mindI don't I don't mindNo I don't I don't mind,No I don't mind,I don't I don't mindNo, I don't mind_" He finished with a bow.

Everyone started clapping. Ash walked up yo him, "Well I think we all know what meaning that was for." He laughed as they all stared at Rashel. "Let's see what the judges think!"

Jez sat up, "Well, I have to admit it was pretty good. Your voice fit ok with the song. For the purpose of the song…I believe your making Rashel do some sort of Dominatrix for you if you like her hurting you so much."

James spit out the water he was drinking and started laughing so hard he fell off the couch.

"What's a Dominatrix?" Delos asked.

Morgead, trying to breath, managed to speak, "Some one who punish people in a sexual manner for a living."

Delos' eye twitched, "Oh Goddess…you people are disgusting and mentally disturbed."

Ash clinched his sides as he got up, "G-Galen, your turn."

Galen was shaking his head with disgust, "Good voice, good song…ish. Other than that you had a good voice so good job."

"James?"

James tried to keep a straight face, "I-It...was-s…good-d."

"Okay, now that you gave us a good laugh we'll see if you make it to the next round when Rashel and Gillian sing….After these messages!" Ash winked at the camera.

**A/N**: Yeah I know, dumb way to end it but all I can think of. Hoped you like it. Oh and I'll be eliminating people based on who you (the readers) think who should move forward. The other two in this round will sing next chapter, then Elimination! R&R! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I already have twenty lol. Hmm, I don't think I have anything to say in this authors note. Oh I know, I would like to thank RQRGJM9311 for the song for Rashel and Pierulestheworld I was already going to use that song for Gillian but thank you anyways now I know that I'm not the only one who agrees she should do that song xD. Hope you guys like the chapter!

**Disclaimer**:

Kat: Quinn? I believe it's your turn.

Quinn: Finally, Kat does not own Night World or songs, just the plot

Morgead: Even though she wishes she owns us.

Kat: *smiles* that would be awesome to own Ash, Quinn and Morgead…oh and Galen!

Galen: Cool, I'm a favorite.

Kat: Back to the judging couch!

Morgead, Quinn and Galen: YES MA'AM!

Danielle: I'm not in here this time :c

Kat: Get over it! On with the chapter!

* * *

_"Okay, now that you gave us a good laugh we'll see if you make it to the next round when Rashel and Gillian sing….After these messages!" Ash winked at the camera._

"Poppy, turn the camera back on." Ash ordered his new camera person.

Poppy gave a salute, "Yes, Sir!"

Ash fixed his hair quickly. "Welcome back to Daybreaker Idol, we had just finished Quinn's rather…disturbing song and the judges gave their opinion. Now is our next contestant Rashel Jordan!"

Everyone started clapping. Rashel sighed, wishing she didn't have to sing, but being boss for a day did make it worth it. Rashel got up on the coffee table with Ash, "So Rashel, what song are you going to be singing and what is the meaning for it." Ash asked.

Rashel whispered the song in Ash's ear, as he heard the title of it his eyes widened, "That song?"

Rashel nodded.

"I'm daring myself to ask why?" Ash was getting ready for the answer that would either cause him mental brain damage or cardiac arrest.

"It was when I first met Quinn and was around him a few times." She simply said. That got Quinn's attention as he was yanking James off the judge seat.

"Oooohhh, I get it now." Ash said.

Rashel sighed with anger, "You have a perverted mind."

"Comes with the package." Ash flashed a dazzling smile.

"Then Mare should get a refund." Morgead said.

"Can we start the song?" Rashel grabbed a hold of Ash before he jumped on Morgead.

"Fine." Ash got down from the table and walked over to Galen and whispered the song to him.

"I believe I have that one." Galen searched through his Ipod and pressed play. "Playing, Addicted by Kelly Clarkson."

Rashel swayed her hips slowly to the music as it started up.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon _

_I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

Everyone literally stopped what they were doing and stared in 'awe'. Rashel did sound close to Kelly.

_I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breatheWithout you inside of me_

Rashel was running her hand in her hair like some singers did. Morgead was whistling and nudging Quinn at the words Rashel was using.

_And I know I let you have all the powe__r _

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Rashel started to get more comfortable with being on "stage" that she started to move around, getting into the music. Mary-Lynnette, Hannah, Poppy and Maggie started to cheer her on.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on youI need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Morgead and Ash were pushing Quinn around, "Damn boy!" "Quinn is a sex demon!"

_I'm hooked on youI need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time, then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but youI'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

When she ended long note all the Daybreakers gave her a standing ovation. Then it was ruined when someone threw a bra on the table.

"Where the hell did that come from?" James asked.

Morgead laughed and everyone turned around, "That's my way of showing how good you were Rashel…very good." Then he turned to face Galen, "And you're a real pansy for having that song on your Ipod."

"Besides that my bra was thrown on "stage" I loved your performance." Jez said as she socked Morgead in the face.

Ash twitched, "T-That…w-was your….bra?" Jez saw him holding it.

She smirked, "Yup."

Ash immediately drop it and made a disgusted face, "I…can't look at my baby cousin the same anymore…"

Galen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "As we were saying, Rashel, that was a very nice song and your voice was beautiful. I enjoyed it very much."

James and Quinn were still fighting for the seat, "It was good!" James said right before Quinn threw him off the couch.

Quinn smirked at James, "Learn your place."

James muttered "Douche."

"Well, thank Rashel and now let's have our next contestant- POPPY THE CAMERA!" Ash caught Poppy video taping either the same butterfly or another came into the house. "SORRY!" And she placed the camera back on him. "Damn it woman, now again let's have our next contestant, Gillian Lennox!" Ash pulled up Gillian who was fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment.

"Now Gillian, my little distant cousin, what will you be singing?" Ash smiled at her. Distant or not, Ash looked out for Gillian like a little sister so he didn't tease her much.

Gillian whispered the song in his ear and Ash couldn't hold back a laugh, "Nice choice." Ash stepped down, walked to Poppy asked for her Ipod and walked back to Galen. "She will be singing this song." Ash smirked. Galen as well couldn't hold back a smile and nodded that he agreed the song was perfect for her.

"Before we play it, what made you choose this song?" Ash asked. Gillian giggled lightly, "It was when I knew David in high school."

"Woooohhh David, we get to see what she thought of you." Morgead teased.

"Honestly, I don't think we'll see much, this is Gillian we're talking about, she isn't mean or anything. Probably a Taylor Swift song." Jez whispered enough for Gillian wouldn't hear. Sadly, she did and she wanted to prove her wrong.

"Knock them dead lil' cuz." Ash winked at her and walked next to the judges.

Galen pressed play and the music started up. "Playing, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne."

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Morgead, James, Jez, Quinn, Rachel, basically everyone (except Ash and Galen) were in utter and pure shook. David had bug eyes bigger than everyone else. Even though he should of expected it. Mare quickly whispered in Hannah's ear then to Maggie's and they went up and became the back up singers.

_hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright _(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)

"Gillian is a bad girl disguised as a good girl!" Morgead yelled. David threw a pillow at him.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hellz yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)

"Did Gillian just curse?" James asked Ash who couldn't stop laughing.

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**_

_)Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again _

Like Rashel, Gillian got into the music and started acting like Avril in the video. The other girls were following her lead.

_S-S-So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

Morgead and James started cheering and whistling at the girls performing.

_she's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secre_

_tHey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

All the girls were giving their "Sexy" looks to there soulmates and innocently played with their hair. Ash couldn't stop staring, Thierry's mouth hung open in shock, Delos' face was completely red and David was mesmerized.

_Hey Hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey Hey you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_hey, you, you, I know that you like me(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a scecret _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_(**Mare, Hannah and Maggie sing**)

The song ended and everyone was cheering and laughing, except for the drooling soulmates who kept staring at their singers.

"Well-l...that was very.." Ash watched Mary-Lynnette walk past him and wink. Ash followed her gaze until a pencil hit his head, "Hey!"

"Speak now, drool and fantasies later." Jez ordered her cousin.

Ash cleared his throat, "Right, well Gillian that was a good performance by you and the girls." He said carefully.

"Yeah! You can see it in his pants!" James howled with laughter.

"Shut up you fucking liar!" Ash faintly blushed at the remark. "Let's go to the judges, Jez?"

Jez smiled, "You completely shocked me Gillian, you need to let your "bad side" come out more so people won't think your weak…aaaaand to use that to get what you want with your boyfriend." She joked. Gillian blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Galen?" Jez asked.

Galen, with his charming attitude, agreed with Jez, " But with out the showing your "Bad side", just open up a bit more."

"Quinn?" Galen asked.

Quinn flashed a toothy grin, "Nice job. I think we all feel sorry for his ex that had to put up with our bad ass Gillian."

"Alright, I think we have time for another contestant, don't you think judges?" Ash asked as he lead Gillian down the coffee table.

"Yes, bring on the next victim!" Jez laughed manically.

"Calm yourself devil spawn." Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Who's going to sing?" Galen asked.

"Jamie!" Poppy cheered.

"NO!" James protested.

"Come on James, I heard you once singing from down the hall. You sing amazingly!" Maggie smiled.

"Dot it! Do it! Do it!" Morgead and Quinn yelled.

"Paybacks a bitch." Quinn said with a smile. James narrowed his eyes at him.

"You'll get him back soon." Ash assured his cousin as they went on the "stage".

"Yay!" Poppy and Maggie jumped for joy.

"So what will you be singing?" Ash asked.

James thought about it for a few seconds, "Oh I know." He whispered it to Ash.

Ash nodded, "Perfect." He jumped to Galen and told him the song. "And this is for?"

James gave a half smile and stared at Poppy, "To give Poppy the answer to the same question she asks me every day."

Ash gave Galen the cue to play the music. "Now playing, Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars." Then the music started.

James took a deep breath and raised the microphone close to his lips.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful And I tell her every day_

All the girls, besides Keller and Jez said, "Awed."

_Yeah I know, I know _

_When I compliment her _

_She wont believe me _

_And its so, its so _

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay I say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile, _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

That whole time James was staring directly at Poppy with his soft eyes, filled with compassion and warmth

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

"Go James!" Morgead and Ash yelled. Poppy was red as a tomato at the lyrics song. James couldn't help give laugh and just went with it as he danced a little. (**A/N: I know, James dancing…even a little? Leave me alone it's my story xD**)

_She's so beautiful _

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay _

_You know I say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile, _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are _

_The way you are _

_Girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

James jumped down from the "stage" and slowly walked to Poppy. He reached out to grave her hand and held it tight above his heart.

_I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile, _

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Then he gave her a kiss, earning a standing ovation from the girls.

"Oh my Goddess that was sooo cute!" Maggie cooed.

"Go Poppy and James!" Thea cheered. (**A/N: I noticed I haven't written about Thea since the first chapter lol xD**)

"Poppy is blushing!" Keller joked.

Poppy smiled at James and gave him a hug.

"Why don't you do that for me?" Jez raised a brow at her soulmate.

Morgead gave her an innocent look then opened up his arms for a hug. "Idiot." Jez rolled her eyes and turned forward on her seat.

Morgead pouted and David laughed at him.

"Nice job you pansy now get back up here." Ash pulled the lover boy back on the "stage". "Let's see what are judges think, Jez?"

"It was really sweet and I liked it." Jez turned to Galen. "Galen?" He nodded, "I found it very appealing and the reason for it fit 100% accurate. Very nice job James, Quinn?"

Quinn's head laid on the knuckles of his left hand, "It was ok."

James stuck out his tongue and went to go stand next to Poppy.

Ash smirked towards the camera, "Well now we must see which of our four contestants will proceed to the next round of Daybreaker Idol and we will find out…" Ash gave a charming smile and a wink, "after these messages!"

* * *

**Yeah! James and Gillian just had to sing those songs. Danielle wouldn't leave me alone about James' song xD. Any who, hoped you liked it! oh and you guys will be stating who you want to continue to the next round! Ah ah ah BUT there is a catch, you can't just pick your favorite character, that wouldn't be fair…for Gillian lol. I must eliminate one person so let's see what you guys choose. Also, sometimes when Danielle and I choose who stays, We're neutral to who's our fav or not. If they stay is because there's a reason to it. R&R! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Wow lots of reviews for that chapter. Well I read all of them and your guys answers and I have come to my decision. Hopefully you like it and if you don't then oh well don't read it then xD. If that person got eliminated it's because there was a reason. **

**Disclaimer**:

Kat: *sigh* Haven't updated in a while.

Danielle: Because of school.

Kat: Yup yup, Thierry can you do the disclaimer?

Thierry: Sure, Kat doesn't own Night World only the plot.

*Ash comes in*: Nothing funny in this disclaimer Kat?

Danielle: I know right?

Kat: Naw, I just want to get to the story, so Let's get it started!

* * *

_Ash smirked towards the camera, "Well now we must see which of our four contestants will proceed to the next round of Daybreaker Idol and we will find out…" Ash gave a charming smile and a wink, "after these messages!"_

"Welcome back to Daybreaker Idol, we have just gone threw our first group of four and now we are ready for eliminations!" Ash gathered all four of them and stood on the "stage".

Gillian was nervous, Quinn was tired, Rashel was curious and James just didn't really give a damn. "Love the enthusiasm guys…" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Okay judges, start deciding who continues." Poppy said with the camera focused on Jez, Galen and…wait….no one was there. "Um Ash?…"

"What Poppy?" James asked.

"There is no third judge. You and Quinn are up there." Poppy said.

"Shit…forgot about that." Ash cursed again.

"I'll be it." Keller said. Everyone stared at her. Keller shrugged, "As long as I don't have to sing."

"But everyone has to sing, it wouldn't be fair." Hannah said.

"We'll if we keep that up we will have to keep changing judges. Either you stick with one set of judges or it will be more confusing." Keller explained. She did have a point, Ash thought.

"Alright, before we get rid of someone we have to decide on this." Ash had to agree with Keller.

"Keller, so just want to be a judge?" Thierry asked.

Keller nodded her head. Galen's face saddened a bit knowing he won't hear his soulmate sing. Though, he knew he didn't want her to do something she didn't want to. That's when he made a quick decision. "I'll sing." Galen said to break the silence.

"You don't want to be a judge anymore, Galen?" Mare asked.

Galen shook his head. "Yeah, Galen show these people how to sing!" Morgead laughed.

"Shut up you gossip girl fan!" James yelled.

"Dude! One time I watched that because nothing else was on!" Morgead threw a pillow at James.

"And you called us pansies." Quinn muttered.

"Alright alright." Ash tried to get their attention, "Galen, judge till we put you in a group, James don't make fun of Gossip Girl over there and Keller go on the judge seat." Morgead cursed at Ash while Keller sat next to her soulmate.

"I wanted to be a judge…" Maggie said quietly.

"If you were a judge you wouldn't sing." Delos said.

"True, but it would have been fun." Maggie sighed.

Jez laid back in her seat, "I want to sing as well."

Morgead gave a are-you-crazy look. Jez saw this and said, "Because I want to be in control of the mansion for a day!"

Ash smacked his forehead, "Okay, okay, look's like will need two new judges."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Now what!" Ash yelled.

"I'll get it." Thea got up and left the room.

"Morgead, did you order pizza?" Galen asked. Morgead shook his head. "Strippers?" David whispered. Morgead mouthed "I wish."

Thea walked back into the room with a grim look on her face. "Thea what's wrong?" Hannah asked. Before Thea could answer her a raven black haired girl with a tube top on with black skinny jeans walked in. "What's up kiddies!"

"Oh Goddess, Blaise get the hell out of here!" Morgead groaned.

"Shut up, Morgy." Phil walked in right after Blaise.

"Phil!" Poppy ran and hugged her twin brother. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't you send us a text about this?" Phil asked confused.

"POPPY!" Thea, James, Ash, Morgead, Quinn and Delos yelled.

Poppy rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Oops, I guess when I forward that text I guess I accidentally clicked Phil's and Blaise's number too."

Thea sighed heavily.

"I'm not singing." Phil said.

"But Phil-"

"No, look at my face." Phil pointed at himself, "I'm serious, no."

"I hate when your serious…" Poppy mumbled.

"I think it's sexy." Blaise cooed.

"Eww Goddess, just shut up. Phil you can be a judge alright. Blaise you can sing if you want just sit down all of you." Ash ordered. Thierry gave him a questioning look. Ash mentally gave him a message, hopefully he can hear him. _Sorry boss. _He could hear Thierry laugh lightly_, don't worry it's ok. I was about to do the same thing._

After the chaos slowly disappeared they continued where they left off. "Okay, like I said before, Jez, Galen and Keller start deciding."

All three of them came together and whispered to each other. It had passed almost five minutes and they could see Jez arguing with Galen while Keller was rolling her eyes at them. Finally they nodded and came back to the sofa or "judges seats".

"Alright, were done." Galen said. Ash went to them and listened to their answers.

James leaned in to hear better. Gillian saw and smacked his shoulder. "Ow, what?" James whispered.

"Don't, just wait." She whispered back. James gave a little pout.

"You four, get in a straight lines." Ash said as he went back on "stage". "I have the results, there will be two people safe and two people in the hot seat. Then when there are two people we will say who is eliminated."

They nodded, "James you first." Ash motioned him to come close. Everyone started to clap and cheer. "James, you sang Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Jez thought your song was sweet and she liked it. Galen said it was absolutely 100% accurate and Quinn, even though your up there, said it was ok." Poppy booed at the comment Quinn made. "And our judges believe….you deserve another chance." Poppy cheered and so did everybody else. "Go sit back down." James had a smile on his face as he went to Poppy.

"Okay next we have Quinn." Some people clapped and Morgead and James booed. Quinn filliped them off. "You sang Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo. Jez thought it was good but a bit disturbing on song choice. Galen thought the same and James thought it was good. Our judges think….you need to be on the hot seat." Ash lead him on the other side of the "stage". Ash could hear some going "What?", "That can't be right.", "Pie!". Ash sighed at Poppy's comment. Of course she would yell out pie. Again.

"What was that Quinn, you had a "sexy" voice?" Morgead teased.

"Silence Gossip Girl." Delos ordered.

"Shut up about that!" Morgead gave a slight blush when some of the girls started giggling.

"Hey Mare, don't you think Nate should end up with Blair? They would be so cute together." Hannah asked Mary-Lynnette.

"Oh hell no!" Morgead yelled. "Blair was a bitch to Nate and she was the whole reason why Vanessa and him broke up. He should be with Serena…even though he did have that fling with Duchess Catherine Mason Beaton, but it was only for money since his accounts froze while his dad had to flee New York because the FBI…" Everyone's mouth had dropped and looked at Morgead with complete and utter shock. Some of the guys eyes were twitching.

Morgead nervously looked around, "Um…" He looked down and walked out of the room.

Ash coughed a bit to end the awkward silence. "Jez, your soulmate is fucking gay!" Quinn yelled in panic.

Phil leaned in close to his twin with wide eyes not leaving the panicking Quinn, "Is it always like this here?"

Poppy sighed, "Sadly yes…"

Phil couldn't stop shaking his head, "The only thing interesting that happens at Blaise's is when she's acting nice or some stray cat gets into the kitchen and steals the peanut butter."

"What?"

Phil jumped from his sister's voice, "Yeah, we call him Nutters."

"YOU call him Nutters, I'm sick and tired of that cat." Blaise said.

"Let's just continue this before the people with straight jackets come and get me for my daily medicine." Ash said.

Ash walked over to Rashel and Gillian who were still laughing at Morgead's comment about Gossip Girl. "Gillian, you sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Jez loved it, Galen thought it let you open up more and Quinn said it was a job well done. Our judges believe…." Some of the Daybreakers held their breath as they waited. "You should have another chance." Everyone clapped and some were bummed about Rashel. "Rashel , this means you are in the bottom two with Quinn."

Both soulmates smiled at each other. "I thought you were great." Quinn said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Okay, the one who will continue with the other two in the second round…will be…" Ash looked at the "audience".

"Just say it already!" Blaise yelled.

"I will!" He yelled back at his distant cousin. He looked back at the couple, "The person continuing will be…Quinn!"

"What?"

"That's booty!"

"No Pie!"

"Go Quinn!"

"Let Rashel stay!"

"Stop complaining so we can go on to me!" ( Delos, James, Poppy, Phil, Mare, Blaise)

"Judges, would you like to give your reasoning to this choice?" Ash asked.

"Gladly." Jez said.

"Why we choice it because we wanted Rashel to be a the replacement for Jez. So the new judges will be Rashel, Phil and Keller." Galen explained.

"I think you'd be better as a judge since you look a bit uncomfortable up there." Keller added. (**A/N: I know not the best choice in judges but who knows, one of them might be replaced in the future.)**

"Thank Goddess." Rashel sighed in relief.

"Good sport." Ash patted Rashel on the back as she got off the "stage".

"My turn!" Blaise jumped next to Ash.

"Blaise get your pale ass back to your seat, your not in this round." Ash said.

"Ash, just let her sing." Mare said.

Ash groaned, "Fine."

"Wooh!" Blaise grabbed the microphone from his hands.

"What song are you going to sing?" He said threw his teeth.

Blaise whispered in his ear. "Oh Goddess, of course you'd pick that ONE!" Ash sulked over to Poppy, "I need your Ipod."

"Again?" She asked as she handed the Ipod over to Ash. He nodded and went to Galen. The judges were still Jez, Galen and Keller. Until Jez and Galen have to sing then the new ones will replace them. Galen heard the song choice and sighed, "Of course." He found the song on Poppy's Ipod and hooked it up to his speakers, "Now playing…When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls."

"I love that song!" Poppy said.

"May the Goddess have mercy over our souls." Eric was slowly plugging his ears with pillows.

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around they screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they sa__y_

_See every time you turn around they screaming your name_

Blaise whipped her hair black hair back in forth_. _Ash felt like he was going to throw up even though she did have a good voice…just the song…

_Now I've got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention __(Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

In the corner of his eye James could see Poppy's head bobbing to the music. James twitched.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Until i popped up on the TV (La La La La)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far (La La La La)_

"Take it off! Take it off!" Morgead yelled as he returned into the room. Jez punched him square in the face, "Shut up, Gossip Girl!" Eric and James fell off the couch laughing.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

Blaise looked toward Phil and gave him a wink. Quinn and James started teasing Phil.

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me, cus I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on TV, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

Most of the Daybreakers clapped and the others, which were mainly the guys, thanked all the holy things in the world that it was over. Ash walked back on the "stage" "That was…interesting. So let's go to our judges, Jez?"

Jez tapped her finger slowly on the desk while her feet were hoisted up by Morgead's limped body, "I hated the song, but your voice was good. Galen?"

"Um, good voice." Galen tried to avoid Blaise's wrath. He turned to his soulmate, "Keller?"

Keller looked more angry than the time her team and her went to go fetch Iliana or when she found out how annoying she was. "I pass…"

"Hey you can't-" Blaise was about to protest, but Ash stopped her. "Okay, that's what the judges think so will see if you make it to the next round with Quinn, James and Gillian after the next group of Daybreakers sing. Galen would you do the honors of telling us who will be the next victims…I mean contestants?"

Galen nodded and turned towards the camera, "Our next contestants will be Poppy, Ash and Morgead."

"Hey!" Morgead lifted up his head, but Jez kicked it back down. She knew she'd get him back sooner or later.

"And will hear us after these messages!" Ash did his signature wink and charming grin at the camera.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 4 done.**

**Danielle: ASH IS NEXT CHAPTER! OhmyGodheisamazing!**

**Kat: Your such a fan girl -.-**

**Danielle: You know it! :D**

**Kat: Anyways Hope you like the chapter, review! ;)**

**Danielle: Or face the wrath of the amazing Ash Redfern! :D**

**Kat: Yeah sure, what she said.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and Danielle wanted Rashel to be eliminated, but i didn't do it just becuase she said so. I had a reason. Just pointing that out :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! I know, it been awhile since I updated. Lol can't blame me, I'm still trying to finish my other story that doesn't involve Night World. But finally here it is, some of you been looking forward to this chapter because Ash and Poppy. Also, I know some of you were sad that Rashel was eliminated, but don't worry I got something planned ;D. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer**:

*Kat humming a song*

Morgead: What are you singing?

Kat: Poppy's song that she will be singing this chapter.

Morgead smirked: Can I know what song?

Kat: Well since you like my third favorite character…sure! *whispers song*

Morgead: Shockingly that sounds like the perfect song for her

*Ash walks into room*: What sounds like who?

*Kat shrugs*: Poppy's song.

Ash: Can I know?

Kat: Nope! On with the chapter!

Danielle: Don't be so mean :c

Kat: shut up ho

Danielle: **** you ****** ***** ****!

Morgead: Okay shut up both you :D. And Kat doesn't own Night World!

Danielle: That happy face was kinda gay xD

Kat: Agreed.

* * *

_"And will hear us after these messages!" Ash did his signature wink and charming grin at the camera._

Ash woke up late that morning, noticing it was close to the afternoon. Yesterday they decided to stop for the night since everyone was tired and wanted to take a break. He got off the bed in a lazy manner, looked to the other side of the bed with no one there, _Mare must of woken up earlier_, he thought. Ash went down stairs to the kitchen to see most of the Daybreakers sitting down at the dinning table eating breakfast.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Delos joked as he took a bite of toast.

"Mhmm." Ash waked past the mirror in the kitchen. His blonde hair was messy, and not a stylish messy. Bed head. He sat down next to Mare and laid his head on the table.

"Your so lazy in the morning." Mary-Lynnette laughed.

"I'm not a morning person." He muttered.

"We can all see that." Quinn said.

"So when are we going to start singing?" Poppy yelled cheerfully as she walked into the room. Ash groaned.

With Ash's head throbbing from the headache Poppy had just caused, Blaise walked into the room as well. Phil and her spent the night so they didn't have to come back in the morning. "Come on, I've been waiting, like forever." _The Goddess just hates me_, he said in his head.

Thierry noticed Ash sulk even more and thought he should help him. "Poppy, why don't you go get the camera." He turned to Thea, "Go help her set up everything, won't you Thea?"

Thea smiled and nodded, "Sure." Both girls left, leaving Blaise. "What am I suppose to do?" She asked.

Thierry turned to Keller who stopped mid way in eating her bagel, saw him give her that look and she furiously shook her head. "Keller?" He asked nicely. Galen held back a laugh that earned a glare from his soulmate. "Can you please help Blaise with um…what ever she needs help with?"

Keller slammed her bagel on the table and walked with Blaise out to the living room. Galen shook his head.

"So, is everyone done eating?" Thierry asked.

David and Gillian were still eating their cereal. Delos was fighting for the last piece of toast with Morgead, Mare was trying to get Ash to eat something, Eric and Maggie were just talking and sipping some orange juice. James and Hannah watched as all the drama happening. Thierry sighed. Sadly it was like that every morning.

"I need my drink." Ash got up and looked around the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Mare asked him.

Ash pulled out a Monster energy drink can. "Here it is."

"You really drink that?" Eric asked as he finished his juice.

"Helps me." Ash opened the can and drank it fast.

"Better?" Mare asked.

Ash raised his finger, asking for a moment then smiled. "Yup, much better."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Welcome back to Daybreaker Idol! Last night we left off with Blaise singing her song When I Grow Up. Now let's go to our very own camera girl Poppy North!" Ash said a bit too cheery. Morgead looked at Mare, "That stuff really works."

Poppy handed the camera over to Eric and went up on the "stage" with Ash. "So Poppy what song are you going to sing for us today?"

Poppy was about to say it till Ash butted in, "Whisper it. Leave them in suspense!" Ash said in a weird accent.

She whispered it to him. "Nice! And what is the meaning to this song?"

"To describe what my mom told me when I was younger and it stuck with me since. It basically means how it doesn't matter who you are just be yourself and love yourself." She said.

Ash got down and gave Galen Poppy's Ipod and pointed at the song she wanted. Galen hooked the Ipod up to the speakers, " Now playing, Born This Way by Lady Gaga."

Poppy got the microphone and started singing right when the music went on.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were Born This Way, baby_

Morgead looked at James who looked back at him. He mouthed, _This sounds a bit weird_. James flipped him off.

_my mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"She said,_

_"'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

Mary-Lynnette, Hannah, Thea, Blaise even Keller was cheering Poppy on. Keller cheered because she heard the song before and it was pretty good and meaningful, except the mother part. Also, Poppy had a great a great voice.

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

"Go Poppy!" Jez whistled. Morgead and Delos some how got silly string out and sprayed in the air to make it dramatic.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my mouth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

"Damn, Poppy knows a sexy language!" Morgead, Ash and Quinn looked over at James who had a faint of blush rising in his cheeks. Ash started to poke him. Due to sugar rush.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was Born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

All three judges were clapping to the rhythm of the song.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were Born This Way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgender life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

"Woooohhh!" Some Daybreakers were yelling.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

Everyone gave her a standing ovation. Ash jumped back on the "stage" and kindly to the mic from her. "Great song Pop." _Pop?, _Everyone thought.

"Let's see what are judges have to say. Jez you first." He said.

Jez smiled, "Very nice song Poppy, the meaning to it was perfect and so was your voice. Galen?"

Galen nodded, "I agree with her again. Your voice was amazing. Keller."

Keller was quickly drawing something then held it up. It was a mini white board that had the number ten and a happy face.

"Your not going to complement her?" Jez asked.

"Well I'm the last to judge on it and mostly you guys take all the good ones like "perfect" or "amazing", so I made my own little thing." Keller smirked.

"Very creative. Now we go on the next contestant!" Ash cheered.

"Ash that's you, but I think you should wait one more person since your still hyped up." Morgead said as he got up from his seat and jumped up on "stage". "I'll just go right now."

Ash nodded, "Your probably right. So what song are going to sing and what Is the meaning to it?"

Morgead whispered the song to him and Ash gave a devious smirk. "Getting a little close there, don't you think Morgy?" Blaise joked.

"Shut up!" Morgead yelled.

"Don't worry, Morgead, we'll except you no matter what." Quinn laughed.

Morgead mumbled words that would make a nun cry.

"And the meaning, even though the song says it all."

Morgead said in a theater voice, "It describes yours truly."

"Oh Goddess this should be interesting." Quinn said as he sat up straight to pay attention.

Mare glared at him, "Don't be so mean to him."

Ash jumped down to Galen and told him the song. "Now playing, Born to be Wild by Hinder."

Right at the music James threw a leather jacket to Morgead, he got caught it and put it on just in time to start singing.

_"Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_

_We 're lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way_

_hey!"_

All the guys started cheering. "Now your talking!" James yelled.

_"Yeah try and gonna make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all your guns at once_

_And explode in space._

_I like smokin' lightin'_

_And heavy metal thunder_

_Racin' with the wind_

_And the feelin' that i'm under_

_yeah try and go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all your guns at once_

_And explode in space_

_Like a true nature child_

_I was born (born) born to be wild_

_We can climb so highI never wanna die."_

Morgead moved around the "stage" acting like mike was a guitar. Quinn and Ash were laughing and wanted to join him.

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)_

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)._

_A one two three four!_

_Get your motor runnin'_

_And head out on the highway_

_We 're lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way_

_hey!_

_Yeah try and go make it happen_

_Take the world in a love embrace_

_Fire all your guns at once_

_And explode in a true nature child_

_I was born (born) born to be wild_

_We can climb so high_

_I never wanna die._

Morgead yelled that note like Hinder did. Raspy but perfectly. Everyone was amazed he could even do that.

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)_

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)_

_A one two three four!_

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)_

_Born to be wild(born to be wild)._

Everyone started clapping. Morgead gave a dramatic bow and tossed the mike to Ash. "Nice dude, very nice. Now let's see what your drooling girlfriend says."

"What?" Jez said like she was out of it.

"Speak now, drool and fantasies later." Ash smirked, repeating to her what she said to him when Mary-Lynnette was up singing background to Gillian's song.

Jez rolled her eyes. "Dumbass."

"Who knows Jez, the mans wearing a leather black jacket." Quinn laughed and jokingly winked at Morgead, "Sexy."

Morgead laughed and twirled in a manly way, "Yeah, how can you resist this? Look at poor Eric there he can hardly take his eyes off me."

"Oh shut up dude, you wish!" Eric laughed.

Morgead raised his hand to his head like he was about to faint, "Oh how I do wish."

"Okay, Okay Romeo let's see what they think." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well, besides the sexy leather jacket, I think you were pretty good." Jez said

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Morgead wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dude this is a family show!" David yelled.

"No it's not, no one watches this." Morgead said.

"We might wanna watch it sometime in the future and I don't want to see people getting it on." David countered.

"Let's just continue. Galen?" Jez said.

"It was really good and you had a good voice. Keller?"

Keller nodded and quickly drew on here little white board that Galen thought was cute. She held it up showing a thumbs up and an 8 that had cat ears. Galen laughed gently.

"Okay, Ash it's your turn." Morgead took the mike from him again.

Morgead slicked back his hair, "I'll be taking your job for the mean time."

Ash glared at him, "Give. Me. My. Mike."

"We're here on-" Ash kicked him off the table and pointed at Galen, "Hit it Galen!" He nodded and pressed play. "Playing, The Reason by Hoobastank."

Ash looked straight into Mary-Lynnette's eyes as he started to sing.

"_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Ash kept his voice soft and sincere. Showing how much it hurt him to sing this song to his Mary-Lynnette, but wants to let it out.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Many of the girls made an "Aww" sound to what he said Mary-Lynnette could feel her eyes begin to water as she watched her soulmate staring back.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

None of the guys, even Morgead and Quinn, made a joke. They knew the story between those two and it wasn't funny. They didn't know what it felt like to be away from their soulmate for that long and none wish to know the feeling.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You (**A/N**: 4x)_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

At that Ash got down from the "stage" and walked over to Mary-Lynnette who was biting her lip to hold back the tears. He knelt down to her level and continued.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

He laid his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears going down her face. Then placed his forehead on hers while his eyes changed to a soft blue.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

The Daybreakers started clapping and whistling at the couple. Morgead, whom was not pissed at Ash kicking him said to get back up on "stage". Mare placed a kiss on Ash's forehead as he got up to join Morgead.

"Can I please have the mike now?" He asked nicely.

Ash flaunted a smile, "Yes, you may."

Morgead cleared his throat, "Now let's see what the judges think, Jez, babe what do you have to say?"

Jez smiled, kindly for once, "That was very touching, and your voice was great. Galen?"

Galen laughed lightly, "I have to say Ash, you really know how to make a performance, your making it hard to choice who will continue. Other than that, great job. Keller?"

Keller smiled-ish and held up her little whiteboard. It had a big 10 on it with cat ears and a happy face with a tear going down.

"I'll take that as a good job." Morgead said.

Keller rolled her eyes.

"Can I say the last part…Please?" Morgead asked with a puppy dog face. Ash laughed, "Your just lucky I'm in a good mood."

Morgead fist pumped the air with a "Yes!"

"Well now we must see which of our four contestants will proceed to the next round of Daybreaker Idol and we will find out…" Morgead smirked, "After these messages."

"I do it so much better." He could hear Ash say in the background.

***During the break***

Poppy pretended to laugh evilly as she continued to upload today's and yesterdays videos on youtube. Already she saw the views go up and up to the thousands. "Rise my pretties rise!" Poppy laughed again.

James popped his head in the door, "What are you doing Poppy?"

"Oh nothing." She quickly disconnected the video camera and went back to the living room to film the eliminations.

* * *

Danielle: Hehehe, I just love Poppy :D

Kat: That's great, now you guys vote to see who wants to stay (:

Danielle: I know who I don't want to go home! Ash and Poppy :D

Kat: But your vote doesn't count till the end, smartass we decide who goes from the 2 that barely no one voted for.

Danielle: Shut up :c

Review and say who you want to stay :D!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Sorry for not updating for awhile, busy with school and finishing up with my other story. Well thanks for the votes and comments, danielle and I are grateful. So let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer**:

Kat: am I really in the mood to do something funny on this?

Mare: You should probably save 'em for the story.

Kat nods.

Danielle: What about me?

Kat pushes button that makes Danielle fall threw the floor.

Mare shifted her eyes: Should I ask?

Kat: It would be best not to.

(Danielle: Bitch -.-)

* * *

_Poppy pretended to laugh evilly as she continued to upload today's and yesterdays videos on youtube. Already she saw the views go up and up to the thousands. "Rise my pretties rise!" Poppy laughed again._

_James popped his head in the door, "What are you doing Poppy?"_

_"Oh nothing." She quickly disconnected the video camera and went back to the living room to film the eliminations._

"Welcome back to Daybreaker Idol!" Ash announced. "The judges will now get through the eliminations so we can go on with the singing…because frankly I'm getting annoyed with my camera girl always- DAMN IT POPPY PAY ATTENTION!" The last few words Ash said fast as Poppy focused back on him.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Just breath Ash and count to ten." Quinn advised him.

"One…Two…Three…TEN!" Ash cued ten fast since Poppy started video taping her "Happy" feet. Ash chased Poppy out of the room, letting Poppy leave the camera on the floor. David got up and picked the neglected machine up, "I guess it's up to me now."

Morgead went up on the "stage", "Well, since those two might be gone for some time, let's continue!"

"When the hell am I going to sing?" Delos muttered in a pout. Clearly, no one heard him, because they went on.

"So Jez, Galen and Keller, start deciding." Morgead said. The judges walked into another room so no one could hear them.

After five minutes they hadn't come back yet. "Are they done yet?" Blaise whined.

"If they were they would have been here by now." David sighed, annoyed of the black haired girl seating next to him.

"Wow, that's how it looks from outer space?" Delos was amazed at the picture of space that Mare had on her phone. She showed it to Maggie and him since Delos didn't really know what spaced looked like.

"What are you guys looking at?" Thierry asked.

Delos brows came together as a scowl, "The picture of earth from outer space…it looks weird."

"Earth? Hey, I live there!" Quinn said.

"No, really?" Morgead followed with the joke.

"Hell yeah, but nothing to be too proud of. I heard Mars is better." Quinn smirked.

"Hmmm….mars' chicks." Morgead cooed.

"You guys are seriously stupid." Mary-Lynnette said and shook her head.

For a while they just watched Ash chase Poppy around and around again. From the living room to the kitchen, a big circle. Ash tripped a few times, from Morgead and James. Now, they were becoming restless since the judges haven't returned yet.

"Dude where the hell are you guys?" Blaise yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done. Get the broom out of your ass." Jez said as Galen, Keller and her re-entered the room.

Blaise flipped Jez off for the witch joke.

Ash finally stopped running and plopped on the couch next to Mare. Poppy got the camera from David and continued shooting.

Morgead didn't want to stop being the host so he didn't motion Ash to come up on the "stage". "So let's start off with Blaise, come on up here girl." Some people clapped as she stood next to Morgead, "You sang When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls, the judges thought your voice was pretty good just the song was basically annoying, even though it went well with your personality." He cleared his throat, "And you are…in the bottom two."

"What?" She yelled.

"What?" James mocked her voice.

"Shut it Rasmussen!" She hissed.

"Quiet yourself." James waved her off.

"Okay, no more yelling." Morgead motioned Blaise to go on the other side of him. "Next we have Poppy!" Poppy gave the camera to her co-camera man David and stood next to Morgead. "So you sang Born This Way by Lady Gaga, judges basically gave you a full ten, they decided…you shall continue!" Morgead and the others started clapping.

Ash stood up, "Dude, your not putting FEELING into it. Here give me the mike."

"No!" Morgead acted like a little kid and clutched the mike closer to him. "Mine." Ash swiftly punched him while he wasn't looking and took the mike. "Now this is how you do it. Poppy North you are continuing your journey with the others to the next round!" Ash winked to the camera.

Morgead who was still on the floor, covering his nose, said with distaste, "What's with the ongoing winking? Do you have teretz or something?" Ash kicked him and continued. "Now we have Morgy here who is currently whimpering in agony. Morgy how do you feel about your performance?" Ash lowered the mike to Morgead's level so he could answer.

"Uuuugggghhhhh…" He moaned in pain.

"You're quit confident you little rascal." Ash joked. "Do you believe you will continue on with the others?"

Morgead groaned. "That's the spirit, Morgy! Hopefully the judges thought you were great too!" Ash said gleefully.

James raised a brow, "He really is messed up in the head."

"How do you put up with him?" Thea asked Mare.

She sighed, "A lot of work…"

"Now Morgy, the judges thought your voice was "sexy", "Amazing" and even deserved little cat ears from our girl Keller. So they decided…wow really?" Ash scratched his head, "Um…you ARE continuing."

Morgead slowly lifted up his fist in the air in victory.

"That means…" Ash looked over to the judges.

"Yup, your in the bottom two Ashy boy." Jez smirked.

Ash, unconsciously, threw the mike down and it hit Morgead in the head as he was just started getting back up, "You people don't know talent!"

"Get over it." Blaise said as she stood next to him. "Since the idiot is unconscious right now you judges have to say who's going home or…back on the couch."

"Or the cornerrrrrr." Someone whispered.

"Who said that!" Blaise picked up a pillow. No one answered.

"Alright, I guess I'll say it." Galen got up. "It was hard to decide who would continue on with the others. You guys did have good voices, but sadly we had to choice one…after these messages." Galen smiled.

"WAIT NO!" Ash and Blaise yelled in union.

"Naw, just kidding." Galen laughed lightly then went back to being serious, "The person who will be going on is…Ash!"

Ash went on his knees and fist pumped the air, "YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Blaise flipped her hair to the side, "Whatever, I'm better than you anyway."

"Says the girl who just lost!" Ash gloated.

Blaise narrowed her eyes at her distant cousin, "Says the boy who couldn't stop wetting the bed till he was twelve."

"I did not!" Ash crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ash is a bed wetter!" James laughed.

"Silence non-Redfern!" Ash yelled.

James stuck his tongue out at him.

Morgead finally got up, "Alright…who's going to sing next?"

"Well, no one yet. Were havening a quick break since Poppy just texted me…for some odd reason, that the camera is about to die, but when we return the following people will sing!" Ash cued Poppy to turn the camera on the next person.

"Thierry Descoudres!" The camera went to the leader as he nervously waved at the camera.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter/Redfern!" It showed Mare blushing and smiling

"Delos Redfern!" Delos did a manly pose.

"And Hannah Snow!" Hannah as she blew a small kiss at the camera.

"They will sing after we get back. Stay classy Fanfic fans!" Ash smirked.

"What the hell are fanfic fans?" Delos whispered.

Maggie shrugged.

* * *

**Hahahahaha. this is Danielle :D I know, I know no one wants to hear me, but DEAL WITH IT :D Anyways, Kat wrote the chapter and all but let me write the end author's note. . .and incase anyone's eye twitches when you read about Ash winking, you are not alone xD Because when I read that my eyes twitched. . .Kat laughed at me -.- Also, she sends her apologizes that she didn't let anyone sing in this chapter. She is trying to finish her other story that has one more chapter to go so, again she's sorry.**

**ANWAYS BYE! :D**

**-Danielle ;) (even though I'm not even the author of this story! :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Sorry haven't updated in awhile, to be honest I haven't been in the mood for this story. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way the awesome danielle-redfern is my beta-reader for this, thank her.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kat: …**

**Thierry: Nothing?**

**Kat:….naw**

**Ash: You get really boring.**

***Kat glares at Ash***

***Ash backs away slowly*: I mean only in the disclaimer!**

**Kat: Thank you.**

**Thierry: Want me to say it?**

***Kat nods***

**Thierry: Please forgive Kat's attitude, she is a bit under the weather. (Dani: *sarcastic cough* bull shit) Also, she does not own Night World or us.**

**Ash: Enjoy! **

* * *

"Welcome back. Now that we have your full undivided attention let me please introduce our next contestant, Thierry Descoudres!" Ash said and then whispered, "Try saying that last name ten times fast."

Thierry walked up on 'stage' with a smile. "Yo boss man, what you going to sing for us today?" Ash asked.

Thierry whispered his choice. "Now why that song?" Ash asked.

Boss man turned to his soulmate and smiled, "It was for when I met Hannah in this new life she had." He laughed, "It was a bit rough at first but we made it through."

Hannah smiled, "Yes, even though you still get me mad, I love you."

"Awww!" Maggie cooed.

"Didn't you stab him with a pencil once?" Morgead asked.

"Yup." Hannah laughed.

"Watch it boss man, you piss her off too much she'll get that pencil back and use it." Quinn said.

"Revenge of the pencil!" Delos yelled.

"Alright, alright, let the man sing his song." Ash went over to Galen. Before the music played Ash ran back to Thierry and gave him a guitar. "Oh my Goddess! He's going to play an instrument too!" Blaise squealed.

"No, really?" Jez said sarcastically.

"Double points!" Eric yelled.

"Boss man getting his swagger on!" Morgead laugh.

Thierry smirked and winked at Morgead, "Just call me Swag Daddy."

Everyone laughed.

"Song now playing Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Galen said as he pushed the play button.

Thierry placed the strap of the guitar and stared to play.

"_When I see your smileTears run down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the oneI will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heavenIt's okay. It's okay. It's are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the oneI will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heavenCuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCuz I'm here for youPlease don't walk away andPlease tell me you'll stay, stayUse me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning grayI will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven..._

"Yeah! Go Thierry!" Delos cheered.

"That's my man!" Hannah said.

Ash went up on stage and clapped Thierry on the back. "Good job man. You pleased your woman."

"For the first time!" Someone yelled.

"Hey!" Thierry growled.

"Well, she did stab you with a pencil, you must have done something wrong." Eric thought out loud.

"Yeah like touch her wrong." David agreed.

"Excuses me!" Hannah shouted.

"Oh you touch my tralala." Morgead sang in a girly voice. (**This is fuckin hilarious! It's called touch my tralala. Look it up!)**

"Mmm…my ding ding dong." Quinn joined in a deep voice.

"What the…" Ash twitched.

Quinn pretended to faint on Morgead's lap and continued, "You tease me, oh please me."

Morgead laughed and continued in a girly voice, "I want you to be my love toy. Come near me, don't fear me…"

Jez walked up behind Morgead with a vase in hands and dropped the twenty pound vase on top of his head.

"I got that vase from Egypt, Jez!" Thierry fumed.

"By the Goddess I need to move out." Ash smacked his forehead with his hand.

Keller had drawn a twitching kitty on her little whiteboard. "I agree with you, love." Galen nodded.

"Can we please just get on with the judges opinion…" James sighed, not daring to look at the damage with poor Morgead.

"Yes, well how do you think he did judges?" Ash asked.

Jez sat back down, "I thought it was awesome Thierry. Did you happen to take singing lessons over the years?"

Thierry wondered for a minute, "I believe that one of Hannah's lives, because in one of them she worked in a music studio so you can say I heard enough to pick up a few pointers."

"Galen?" Ash asked.

"Very good boss man." Galen smiled.

Keller drew on her little board, flipping it over showing a 100% and her trademark little chibi cat on the side.

"Alright, give a hand for Thierry everyone." Everyone started to clap as Thierry stepped down to join Hannah.

"And now, our next contestant, the one, the only, the beautiful girl of my dreams and hopefully future Mrs. Redfern.." Ash looked at Mary-Lynnette. Everyone whistled and laughed.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter!" Mary-Lynnette walked up next to her soulmate with a smile. "Now baby, what will you be singing."

"No fair, let him wait till you sing it Mare!" Thea suggested.

"Great idea." Mare said.

"Damn it Thea…" Ash muttered. Mary-Lynnette walked over to Galen and whispered the song. Galen had a cocky smirk form on his lips; something that was rare. "Nice choice."

"Ash get down." Mare said as she took the mike from him. Ash kissed her check and sat down.

"Now playing Undisclosed Desires by Muse." Galen said.

"I already got a boner from hearing that." Morgead had woken up quietly. Jez glared at him, but didn't do anything once Mare started to sing in a low smooth voice.

"_I know you've sufferedBut I don't want you to hideIt's cold and lovelessI won't let you be denied_""Daaammmnnn." Quinn laughed.

"YEAH BUDDY!" Morgead cheered.

"Ash stop drooling!" Ash ignored their comments as he stared at his soulmate; making sure that it was really **her** singing. It wasn't that he believed she was lip singing…it just didn't sound like her.

"_SoothingI'll make you feel pureTrust meYou can be sureI want to reconcile the violence in your heartI want to recognize your beauty's not just a maskI want to exorcise the demons from your pastI want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_"

"I want my undisclosed desires granted." Morgead joked to James.

"My undisclosed desire is to kill you if you don't shut up." Delos hissed."_You trick your loversThat you're wicked and divineYou may be a sinnerBut your innocence is mine_"

Mary-Lynnette moved with them rhythm. "_Please meShow me how it's doneTease meYou are the one_"

Everyone started to whistle as Mary-Lynnette pointed at Ash while she was singing."_I want to reconcile the violence in your heartI want to recognize your beauty's not just a maskI want to exorcise the demons from your pastI want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heartPlease meShow me how it's doneTrust meYou are the oneI want to reconcile the violence in your heartI want to recognize your beauty's not just a maskI want to exorcise the demons from your pastI want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_"

"Wooohhh!" Go girl!" Blaise yelled.

"Mare! Mare! Mare!" The girls chanted.

Ash went on 'stage' trying to act all tough, but couldn't hide the deep red blush that rose in his cheeks. "W-well, Mare, that was very…very…"

"Sexy!"

"Amazing!"

"Fabulous!"

"Kinky!"

The rest of the Daybreakers shouted out.

"Very beautiful, love." Ash finally said.

"Boo! Say what you really mean!" Blaise pouted.

"You mean do what he really wants." Eric joked.

"That's enough, leave the poor bastard alone.' Jez said.

Ash nodded her a thanks and continued, "Let's see what the judges think."

Jez gave her thumbs up, "Sick job Mare. One of my favorites!"

Galen laughed a bit, "I have to say you do know how to perform. Ash might need to watch out, you might be stealing his spotlight."

Ash mumbled, "That's my spotlight…"

Keller put a lot of 100% on her board, sadly no room for her kitty.

"Alright give it up for Mare, and our next contestant is Delos Redfern!"

Delos got up on stage ready to sing till. "Oh, we ran out of time, but you can see Delos and Hannah perform next time!" Ash said with a smile.

"Hey!" Delos protested, but Ash knocked him off stage. "So tune in next time on Daybreaker Idol!" Ash then tossed the mike on the floor, "Yeah I'm done saying that line, excuse me while I take a leak." And walked out of the room.

"Or jerk off." Morgead whispered to James. Again, Jez went behind Morgead and dropped a heavier vase on him.

"Damn it woman those are antiques!" Thierry yelled aimlessly.

"Eh, no one cares!" Jez yelled over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Poppy smirked inwardly. _Ha! They still haven't figured out they are all on youtube!….but it is getting boring seeing that they don't know…hmmm time for some hints. _Poppy turned off the camera and jogged off to her laptop to update on a new video.

* * *

**This is danielle-redfern! Hi! Yes you have to deal with me again :3 Kat lets me do her end author's note because she's to much of a lazy ass :P Wasn't it ammmaazzzinnnggg though! Especially Mary-Lynnette's! *cough* my favorite *cough* But no it will (Herondale! :D) Not effect my decision to eliminate some one…maybe… anyways! Yeah. . .I'm done! Thank you all for reading!**

**Click that sexy review button down there ;D**


End file.
